Lamplight Sunshine
by mealtickettaste
Summary: My first FLCL fic. Not too much to say, other than it's from Naota's view point. Enjoy...


Lamplight Sunshine  
  
  
  
"If I eat this mushrooms, would it give me wings?" she asked the air as that mangy stray she found leapt around randomly.  
  
The evening's sunlight soaked embankment with a beautiful orange as both our shadows slowly crept across the dirt. I didn't really know why I was here. After the events of the past few days, I think here was the only place I felt comfortable . . .  
  
"I bet the sun smells like toast. Dy'like Toast Ta-kun? Mamimi likes toast."  
  
. . . with her, I guess.  
  
"Seven eight ai ya ya ya!" She yelled with a melodic hum.  
  
I had given up trying to understand what she was talking about months ago. I went back to looking at the photos she had given me littered across the floor. They were definitely taken by Samejima Mamimi. Of all the things I didn't understand about her, these photos were the one I loved the most. The way she found the strangest angle and expression in everything. As if she took the picture while the other photographers were blinking.  
  
I read somewhere that the way you define someone's skill is by how much soul is in his or her pictures. I don't think you could get much more of Mamimi's soul, even if she photocopied her ass a hundred times and wrote 'I love cats' all over them. No, actually, that would be gross.  
  
I felt her hands wrap themselves around my waist. She slowly pulled me down to the damp grass and held me close. Her face was nuzzling into mine, like always.  
  
"Stop please."  
  
"Aw, Ta-kun likes it really." She murmured, persisting.  
  
"No, I don't." I said pulling my face away from hers slightly.  
  
"Then why do you let Mamimi do it everytime?"  
  
"I-" I was lost for words. Frustrated and annoyed, I pushed her away. I stood up, grabbed my things and began to walk away. "Why would I want to be kissed by a walking ashtray anyways." I muttered.  
  
"Ta-kun?" Her voice was lost in a strong up draught of wind. I turned to look at her, but the photos being swept up into the air and over my head snatched my attention away. They danced in mid-air for a few seconds, and floated down into the river at the bottom of the hill. I watched as they began to drift downstream.  
  
I didn't really think about what I did next, it was almost instinctive. After throwing down my stuff, I bolted down the rest of hill (with the aid of friction), slid across the muddy bank and came to a sharp halt at the water's edge. After swaying a few times, I lost my balance completely and fell face first in the river. The water wasn't deep where I was, but I was totally drenched. Not caring at all, I caught one of the photos closest to me and looked at it.  
  
Crinkled and dripping wet, it was of Canti, Haruko, me and Mamimi (who was hanging onto my arm, as usual) at a weird angle, like Mamami took it from her stretched out arm. I could feel a faint smile across my lips. A droplet of water splashed over the photo and I heard Mamimi call me.  
  
"Wow! Ta-kun was super fast. Is he okay?"  
  
I turned my head slightly. I could just make out her astonished expression out the corner of my eye. I could feel the water dripping from my hair down my face. What was I doing? This wasn't cool.  
  
"Eugh." I snorted and quickly got to my feet, still clutching the photo. I noticed her eye it suspiciously.  
  
"Was Ta-kun trying to save?" She asked with her head tilted, focusing on it.  
  
"Er, uh . . . no!" I threw the photo to the floor, making sure it didn't go near the river. I gave her a fierce scowl to try and redeem my actions, but it was too late. Mamimi was already in love with the sentiment.  
  
"Is it like Ta-kun's security blanket?" She skipped over and grabbed me with both hands. "His dirty magazine he looks at on his lonely nights! Hee!" she squeaked and bounced up and down.  
  
I was so angry. I felt my temper explode and I pushed her away with some force. She fell on her backside with a quiet thud and looked up at me with surprised concern.  
  
"Why do you do this? What do you always talk so much garbage!? It's like you're lost in your own little fantasy and you don't know how to get out of it. You are so easy going!" I felt myself calm down, and I realised what I was saying. "When did you forget to grow up Mamimi?" I whispered in a solemn, almost ashamed voice. I couldn't look her in the eye anymore. My head was turned to the ground, and I began to walk away.  
  
"But what is the point of words anyway? None of them make sense really."  
  
I stopped for a minute. I could hear her gentle breathing and the smooth wind in the background. She was right. I knew she was right before I even opened my stupid mouth. Maybe I was jealous of her delusion, her fantasy, her simple happiness . . .  
  
Maybe . . . I wanted to be easy going as well. 


End file.
